Alexis
by Ameiee
Summary: this is my first time at writing, it's not about the characters of game of thrones, but the theme is similar. I would really love it if you can look at this and comment on what you think. Alexis doesn't know who she really is, she think she does and longs for adventure, but then a chain of events lead her on the road to discover who she is destined to be.


Far across a wildered land there came a man, who tore across the emptiness that had been left by war. Now that he was the victor of war, he began to build up the kingdom once more. His wife bore him two sons and when he died he split his kingdom between them both. One of the north and one of the south, the north king cedar and the south king Nero.

Years passed and Nero had children, but cedar had none. Cedar began to despair that he would never have a child and set to name Nero has his heir. Finally after all hope had been lost, cedar's wife bore him a daughter. The north of the kingdom rejoiced, but Nero was furious, thinking that he had been denied what was rightfully his, taking his army he tore up the north of the kingdom, as war and violence rose again. Claiming his brother's child has his own, he stole the princess from the north, her mother was declared mad and was never seen again. Many of the people rose up against Nero trying desperately to get back their princess but was slaughterer before they reached the princess. Rebels entered the land, determined to deny Nero the lands he wanted, while he still held the rightful heir. Still hoping and praying that their Princess will return.

She looked at him in sheer disgust, has he clawed his way through his dinner, like he was a wild animal, that hadn't eaten in days. Finally he looked up and wiped his chin on the napkin provided.

"Finished?

He nodded in knowledge ment, still cleaning himself up. "am sorry Nero but i can't help anymore"

"don't you think i don't know that, thats why i sent all those soldiers up there in the first place" Nero thundered "i came to you to help me and all you have done is disappoint me" he spat.

"i gave you all the help you needed, i gave you power to destroy, your enemies, but you abused that power and now my powers are gone" she cried "if for one second i knew you were going to kill your brother, then i would never had agreed"

"you knew exactly what i was going to do, but you could never resist me even when you were alive" Nero sneered "now your a white witch you still can't"

"am nothing now, you destroyed me in life and now in death"

"i don't need you anymore, i don't want you"

The woman screwed up her face, to stop herself from crying, the pain she felt was agony, she had given her life for this man, now that she wasn't useful, now that she had lost her powers he didn't want to know, she composed herself before she spoke, making sure that her point hit him where it hurt before she disappeared .

"i curse you Nero Fray, that what you crave what you want, is denied you, what you needed is barred from you and what you held secret for so many years is finally reveled and it will be your end" she wailed at him

There was a flash of light and where she had been standing, there was nothing, Nero studied where she had been, realizing that she wasn't come back, he sniffed like he didn't care. " who needs you anyway" Nero cried to the silence.

Alexis breathed in the salted air, as the waves crashed before her, her favorite place hidden from everyone and thats how she liked it. Guards were stationed everywhere and she felt suffocated because of it, she needed to escape before the life was sucked out of her entirely. She hated how she had become to live a life of pure misery, all because of some rebels that had decided that they didn't want her father to rule. He was the rightful leader, why shouldn't he be allowed to decided what was best for the land. They didn't know how much they were costing her, she didn't want to sound selfish, but she wanted the life she never had, the one where she could go wherever she wanted, to see places she had heard about. No all barred from her and she had to resign to the palace that they were posted to, her and her sisters, watched constantly by the guards that their father had appointed to protect them from the rebels. She knew that they would kill her, and her family if they had the chance, but she still felt like she didn't belong there. She sighed and threw more pebbles into the sea, watching the ripples grow.

"there you are"

Alexis spun round to find her guardian hob stood before her

"you scared me to death" Alexis shouted "how did you find me?

"Never mind that a dangerous rebel escape today, your to move to a different castle, you need to get back to your chambers before the guards come for you" he rushed " Quick Alexis" he cried hoisting her onto his horse.

The countryside was a blur has they galloped past, Alexis hung tight onto Hob feeling anxious, she knew how her father could get if he discovered that one of them had wandered away from the palace, she would be in insolation for a month if she was caught, or worse she could be cuffed in the dungeon, she shuddered to think about it"

"Can't you go any faster" she yelled

He dug his heels into the horse hard, it whined and sped up. Trampling through the forest, they went, snapping twigs as the horse stood on them, tearing through the wilderness, that Alexis hope that nobody else was coming the other way. The neared the palace, when Alexis pulled at the reins, as the horse prepared its self to stop, Alexis got off.

"I'll meet you in my rooms" Alexis said "Put max in the sables and gather the guards" Alexis instructed. Hob nodded and lead Max through the gates. She belted over to the wall that was facing her rooms, bracing herself she started to climb, looking down, she smiled to herself, even though at any moment she could fall and break her neck, she felt free that she was taking such a risk. Repeating the process that she did everyday she lifted her self over the wall. Jumping down when it was safe to do so she ran down the courtyard, careful not to let the guards see her, she slipped through the kitchen, satisfied that she had pull off not getting caught , taking the side passages that Hob had told her about and knew that they would be empty, she entered her rooms and flopped down on her bed waiting for Hob to collect her.

The sun blazed down, burning everything in it's path, sweat dripped from the Guards, as they lead the way. Nero sat up on his horse behind the guards, his big,chubby frame straining the strength of the horse he sat on, his ginger hair blowing in the wind as a faint breeze made light relief to the heat they were traveling in. Next came the princesses, Anastasia, Adella, Aubery and last Alexis, declared by the court the beautiful four, with their fair complexation, vivid red hair and sweet voices that would seduce anyone. But all agreed that the youngest had a quality that was quite different to that of her sister and it made her intriguing and thing to admire.

"Will the sun ever die" Aubery complained " Guards shaded me from the sun" Aubery shouted , one of the guards brought a big parasol and held it up for her.

"Better sister" Anastasia inquired

"Yes i suppose it will do"

"Never satisfied is she" Alexis whispered to Anastasia

"No she is not but it's not for us to reprimanded her, that for our father to do"

Alexis rolled her eyes, like that 's going to happen she thought, as she let the others pass her so she was lagging behind, Hob was close by and she waited until he caught up with her.

"Nobody suspected did they?" She asked quietly

"No, but i warn you Alexis, its getting extremely dangerous, for you to be wandering off like you do, especially now"

"I know, rebels again"

"No Alexis not just rebels, one rebel, that makes all this seem like a walk in the park, if he finds you and your family he will not hesitate to kill you, so i beg you not to go out, until we catch him"

"I've done it before without being caught, i'm sure I'll be fine"

"No Alexis, you won't this not this time, go out again and i will inform your father"

Alexis looked at him in shock as she saw the severity in his face, that she could face her father's wrath if she disobeyed again.

"I won't, you have my word"

Alexis began to ache from the many hours in the saddle, as they traveled towards the old balldragon keep, they wouldn't stop until they got there as she knew from many years of experience, her father wouldn't risk stopping as they were poorly defended when out in the open, so they kept going, surrounded by the many guards that accompanied them wherever they went, keeping the people away from the royal family as they tried to caught a glimpse of them, or ready to get them to safety if ever a attack happened. Guards had passed her water and food to keep her comfortable as possible, but the sun's rays kept beating down, making it unbearable. She consternated on the road in front of her, coming up was a little glade, enclosed on either side by big oak trees, that would give some respite to the hot weather, they all hurried towards it, desperate to be covered. As they continued traveling, Alexis noticed something in the distance, at first she thought it was an animal, but as it came closer she realised that it was a man, coming closer still, then she notice another figure joining the first, soon a group had gathered.

"Guards, guards"Alexis shouted "Rebels"

The calm and silence that had been, now ensured into utter chaos, as the guards raced to meet the rebels before they attacked the royal family. The princesses guardians hovered around them determined that nobody would get near them.

Alexis watched in horror as the rebels started to fight their way through the line of defence, as some butchered , others hacked whoever stood in front of them.

"Guardians take your charges to safety," Nero cried above the noise "Do what you must to make sure they are safe"

Alexis's reins were pulled out of her hands, as Hob climbed on and took control of her horse, digging in his heels hard, they galloped away, followed by her sisters, as Alexis looked she saw her father in the thick of it. She prayed that he would be safe and well to return to them.

Nobody spoke, too tried and worried , that they couldn't think of any words of comfort that might be helpful. Soon the Palace loomed large over them, with the many turrets and impressive towers, they trotted slowly towards it, careful with every step they took, although they had guards with them, they would be outnumbered if another attack occurred. Guards were sent every few meters to check that it was safe, until finally they were there.

"you three there go ahead and warn the servants, that the princesses are here and need attending" Captain Froggatt commanded "Also get the physician called out for the king"

Captain Froggatt looked around and saw the grave faces on the girls, knowing how they were feeling."Just a precaution your graces"

"I hope you are right" Adella whispered as they were guided down towards the courtyard.

They were greeted by their ladies who fussed and comforted them, once they were inside, taking over their care from the guardians.

"Don't worry about your father, he will be fine, lets get you in bed" Alexis's lady governess Hetty said

"thank you Hetty, i'm sure he will be fine" Alexis replied

Alexis woke by the sound of hooves thundering and men shouting across the drawbridge, quickly she opened the window, to look down aupon them, she scanned frantically, trying to find her father amongst them. At the end were four men carrying a cart, pulling a man, that looked to be injured, at once she realised that it was her father. Backing up until the bed stopped her,She felt sick, he can't be dead. No he can't, he's just resting he will be fine, no not dead just resting. What if he is dead,? what would she do,? How would they all cope? They all held their father in greatest affection, yes one day he would die and Anastasia would be queen, but that was a long way off, if he were to die early before his time, what would they do?. A knock on the door made her jump as she slowly made her way to answer it.

"Your father is back, the physician is seeing to him now" Hob said as he entered the room

"Is he ok, will he be ok"

"I can't say, the physician as not finished with him yet, all we know is that he received a nasty blow to the head, that knocked him unconscious"

"Let me know as soon as you have more news"

"i will"

"do my sisters know"

"yes they were informed"

"Thank you Hob" She called after him as closed the door behind him.

Alexis waited a few seconds, then opened the door, she checked the corridor and tiptoed towards her sister's chamber, she would never go to aubery, they had a tough relationship at the best of times, this wasn't the time yet, to comfort her, she would let Anastasia see if she was ok. Creeping around the corner she knocked quickly onto Adella's door who let her in before anyone saw her. Their rooms were similar to each other, big four poster bed in the center covered in rich drapes, pictures adorned the room, with a big fireplace lit to make the room warm.

"Have you heard about father" Adella asked

"Yes Hob told me just now"

"He'll be fine Alexis"

"I know people keep telling me, i keep telling myself, but what i don't get is why he stopped with them and not come with us"

"Maybe to help us escape and hold them off, he was protecting us Alexis"

"i know, i know, i just want to know what's going on"

"we all do, but he's in the best possible care trust me he'll be fine"

with her sisters in front of the oak doors, that would allow them into the king's chambers. They had been told that he was fine, that the blow had cause minor damage and all he needed to do was rest. The guards opened the doors and they entered together. Carefully they made their way up to the bed, where the physician was checking the king. Alexis notice a bowel that still had blood in it from the night before, with bandages littered around it.

"Your Majesty , your daughters are here to see you"

"All of them, there're all safe"

"Yes your majesty"

"Good sit me up so i may look at them" He demanded

"I'm so glad your ok father" Anastasia whispered

"We all are" said adella

"I'm fine now girls, you can stop your worrying, like i can stop mine now that we are all safe, now go and leave me to get some rest"

"Yes father They all said as they bowed before leaving.

He spurred his horse on, digging in his heels, hard. The cold wind blowing across his face stung, his cape flapping about as well as his hair, annoyed him, but he couldn't be late not for this, still he dug his heels in until the horse was at breaking point, until the palace loomed into view. He pulled at the reins hard and the horse obliged quickly as if thankful for the relief and stopped. He sat starting at it, the portcullis up and the drawbridge down as if ready just for him, waiting for him to enter. The towers that were high blocked out the sun, so a eerie shadow cascaded down making it look more like a prison that a palace. He tapped the horse gently and the horse trotted over to the drawbridge. Entering the courtyard the place was deserted, he swung off his horse and was about to knock onto the door when the door opposite opened and two servants walked out. One a Chamberlain another a groom, The chamberlain shorter than the groom with a uniform on to tight for him. While the groom looks scruffy and unkept, with his matted hair and dirt covered face.

"Lord Hunton, if you would follow me, Tom here will take your horse"

Lord Hunton handed tom the reins and made to follow the other man. The chamberlain lead him down corridors and stairways, until finally they were in front of two huge oak doors. Two footman opened the doors and lord Hunton was pushed forwards into the throne room. Quickly the doors shut and he was alone. Alone to face the king.

The throne room was vast, with an wide aisle leading up to the dais with five thrones one higher than the others, on either side of the aisle were guards all standing motionless, ready for instructions. The rest of the space were for the other courtiers to beg audience or to gossip with each other. Today he was alone, quite alone.

"well come closer than" A gruff voice echoed

Lord Hunton walked forward, until he was at the foot of the dais. He saw the four princess sitting on their thrones, two on either side, so that the courtiers could reach the king if he permitted it. All four of the princess wore similar gowns, elaborately decorated in lace and velvet, each in their own colour,they all were bedecked with jewels and their hair under a hood. The youngest wore a ruby necklace and it looked to Lord Hunton that someone had slit her throat and the rubies were like blood dripping. Her green eyes bore into him, as did the rest of the company.

"What news have you brought me lord Hunton?"

"well your Majesty, we have been tracking the rebels, north and we have a name to the ring leader"

"who?"

"Lucas Wheaton, he wants to avenge his father and grandfather"

"so where is he"

"G...g...gone sire"

"GONE" The king bellowed "GONE WHERE?"

"We d...don't know my lord, we tracked him as far as gritstone but then then the trail when cold"

The king couldn't believe what he was hearing, he stood shaking with anger, as he eyed Lord Hunton furiously.

"I suggest that you find this rebel fast Lord Hunton and don't come back until you do" Aubery said viciously "How dare you even come here and say to my father that you have lost the most dangerous rebel there is"

"I'm sorry your grace but-"

\- but nothing, you know what these rebels could do, we are all in danger and you let the most dangerous of them vanish" Aubery screamed getting up from her seat, Anastasis grabbed her younger sister's arm and sat her back down.

"Forgive my sister Lord Hunton, but she has a point my family are now Venerable and we are all scared"

"guards escort Lord Hunton to the white tower" The king cried "i wish never to see him again, he as failed me and my family, i haven't the time for failures"

"My lord Nero please forgive me, i will do everything to get him back but please don't allow them to lock me up in the tower" He begged

King Nero chuckled and stepped down the dais, until he was inches away from Lord hunton's face, Lord Hunton could feel Nero's breath on his face, his heart beating fast, he saw that Nero was smiling.

"Who said anything about locking you up, i told you i had no time for failures, your doing to the tower to die" Nero whispered as he motioned to the guards, to take him away.

"My lord Please i beg you, let me live" Lord Hunton pleaded

"Father-

"- no Alexis, he as to die, for all our sakes, one false move and we all die and I lose the throne, i can not spare him, i need people i can rely on to give me results and to quash these rebels before they destroy everything"

"Report general"

"The rebels are quiet at the moment, but they won't be for long"

"Don't you think i don't know that" Nero thundered "i want results general not what is bloody obvious" he spat, he sat down at the table looking over at the map that covered it. He began to laugh, a strange wild laugh, the general thought that he had lost it, thinking that he should fetch someone to look at him the laughing stopped.

"Ironic is it not, that i fought to get what i wanted , taking the one person who stood in my way, taking her into my care, so i could rule and still I'm denied what is MINE" Nero cried

"My lord we are doing all that we can"

"well your not doing enough, i don't care if your working your fingers until they bleed, your not giving me what i want" Nero cried jumping from his chair and screaming in the general's face "you have until the end of month to get rid of all these rebels, if not then you'll be joining Lord Hunton in the grave "

"Yes My lord"

"go general, get out of my sight" he commanded sitting back down, as the guard closed the door, he rubbed his temples as a headache took hold, he was aware of a presence in the room.

"Poor lord Hunton"

"I thought you had gone"

"I'm never gone, not while your alive, my punishment"

"sorry to disappoint you"

"I don't need nor want your pity, maybe Lord Hunton needed it"

"oh like you care, when you were alive you did worst then me"

"Only on your orders"

"And some not"

"I saw Alexis speak up for him"

"so what, in the end she bowed down to my decision"

"He was an innocent and Alexis saw that"

"Of course she did, but there is nothing she could of done, she would never defy me, would she?"

"She is growing up quite differently, as you would have hoped, despite your best efforts, all the girls are expect Aubery, she is your double, she as the same darkness in her as you have"

"Well you should know that better than anyone, you gave birth to her"

"yes and my daughter will be lost, from all that is pure in this world, because you are her father and i am her mother, i'm just grateful that the other two didn't take after us, but i fear Aubery of all"

"she is nothing like us"

"not yet but there will be a time in the future where it will tempt her and swallow her and nothing will bring her back from it"

"then i will protect her as much as i can"

"You can't, it will happen no matter what we do, it's because what you did all those years ago and what i did for helping you, while i was carrying her in my womb"

"how do we help her"

"Pray that what she decides is the right thing, even if it means sacrificing what she holds dear"

"What's that"

"You"

Alexis wept hot tears as she watched lord Hunton be dragged along, like a animal. He had saved her life once, when she had been small and she had always been grateful, she was sorry that now that it was his turn to be saved she had failed him. He had tried to track the rebel, he was determined to find him. They were safe were they not, now in the confines of the palace, her father could have spared him, she would of and what of Aubery and her outburst, who the hell did she think she was?. But she couldn't defy the words of the king, no matter what she thought, to do so was treason. Of course she had some sway over the king, he was her father after all but the king's decision was final.

"I'm sorry" She whispered in prayer as she sank to her knees, hoping that it would be quick and painless.

"Alexis what are you doing?" Hetty cried rushing in and seeing the princess on the floor

"I'm fine Hetty honestly, i was praying"

"For what dear" She asked as she lifted Alexis up

"That whoever puts an end to Lord Hunton that they be merciless and that god forgives them"

"Hush now don't talk of such things now, it is done and there is nothing any of us can do"

"No Hetty that's my point" She cried "Leave me Hetty"

"But Your grace"

"Leave now"

Hetty bowed and left, Alexis went back to the window and saw that the road was now empty, he would be take were all the other prisoners were taken the night before their execution, a place she had only seen once and had spent a week in insolation for disobeying the king and seeing for herself , what it looked like. Rebels that had been caught were looked up their too, some mad with torture, other muted in their suffering. She had seen some of the guards being attacked by some, who had been left disformed and scarred. She couldn't imagine what Lord Hunton would be going through, but she knew that she would sleep that night because of it.

They threw him into a cell, a cell he had seen many of times before, as he had interrogated many prisoners in his career as General, but being on the other side, he truly knew how it felt to be a rebel now and the harm and pain he had inflicted on some himself. Tomorrow he would be hung, drawn and quartered like the rest of them, in front of the nobles and the king, he suspected his replacement would be there to remind him of how low he had finally sunk. He remembered the first time he was asked to interrogated a rebel.

Where is he"

"Where is who?"

"Where is the Wheaton boy"

The man stared at his jailer, feeling relieved, they still didn't know where he was, there was still hope. He started to laugh, uncontrollably as the tears stream down his face. Was he laughing because there was still hope or because of where he found himself. His cell was cold ,damp and small, with a little window to remind him that a world still existed outside, had been his home for many month now and everyday this man in front of him would come in to try and expose what secrets he had.

"Something amusing"

"Very"

"you pathetic man, you will break eventually, i have all the time in the world and the funny thing is so do you, you think that if you keep quiet that someone will come and get you, someone will be waiting for you, well they won't, they have forgotten you, moved on with their pathetic lives" he cried "once you tell me what i need to know then you can too" he coxed bending down to his level "you can tell me what you know, can't you"

"i could, but i won't" He spat back

"Then you are an idiot and you will die" The jailer screamed getting up "make the most of the night Derek Smee because it will be your last" he finished before slamming the cell door closed.

"Make sure that when i come back he as something to tell me" He spat in the jailer's face

"Yes sir" He nodded

After that he had drink himself to sleep to blot out the knowledge of what he had ordered, he was doing what his king had ordered, anyone would have done the same wouldn't they? It did not matter now, he was going to face the same fate he had commanded for so many, he just wished that there would come a time when all this would stop, when other man didn't need to kill others, when they could all live in peace.

Alexis crept down from her room, she had been forbidden from seeing it, but she had to, she didn't know why she just did. The wind was picking up and a crowd had gathered around. Lord Hunton was dragged out from the gate , battered and bruised as the guards force him up the steps. His blonde hair limp on his face and his movements slow and painful, he stood on the tiny scaffold looking out into the crowd. He looked down into their faces and wish he was there with them looking up at a poor soul who would meet his fate, instead of him,soon it would be over and he would just be a name on a gravestone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" He said clearing his throat "I have come here to die as it is the wish of the king, the king who is ruler of this land and so Judges what is good for this land, i am guilty of nothing expect in failing my duty in protecting the royal family, i pray to god that they live long and that my replacement will do a better job, I go to god, with no resentment and with a clear conscience" he finished as he lowered himself to the block, the hooded figure of the axeman loomed over him, fear pierced Alexis's heart as she watched, helpless and lost at what to do. The blade inches from Lord Hunton, Alexis held out her hand as if to stop what was happening, as she did a bolt of lighting flew from her hand, the blade erupting into flames before everyone. Quickly Alexis, shocked at what she had done, sneaked along the walls, until she came across the alleyway she had come from. The crowd screaming and shouting that a terrible omen was aupon them. Alexis stared at her hand, it tingled and it felt strange, she was shocked and gobsmacked at what she had done. Guards were shouting orders at each other and it startled her , she knew that she had to get up to her chambers without being seen, she couldn't explain why she was there, nor explain what she had done to anybody.


End file.
